Some application programs enable a user to design a user interface. For example, an application program can allow a user to create multiple slides for a presentation. For each slide, the application program can allow a user to place text in a user-selected area of a slide, and images or other multimedia content in other user-selected areas of the slide. The text and images can be dragged around the slide by user input, for example, with a mouse or stylus. The presentation may later be shown in a presentation mode, in which the location and content of the text and images of each slide may not be editable, and in which a computer may progress a display of the presentation from slide to slide automatically or in response to user input.